Survival of the Fittest
by QTpi935
Summary: When disaster strikes, the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls are stranded and separated on a deserted island. I thought up this idea while watching Discovery Channel Survival Fridays! I love Discovery Channel... Enjoy! SEQUEL OUT NOW!
1. Have a Nice Trip

**Chapter One: Have a Nice Trip**

"Okay, now, girls, have a nice trip," the Professor said lovingly. "But remember, it's only for a few days, and then it's back to saving Townsville. Got it? Especially you, Bubbles. You've been packing for weeks!"

"I just can't find all the perfect things to put in my bag! All I can really guess is Octi."

"And that's fine. Blossom, don't forget. Watch your sisters."

"Of course, Professor!"

"Buttercup... no teasing Bubbles!"

"Aww... okay."

Professor hugged each girl and smiled. "You girls are growing up so fast." Buttercup smiled, embarrassed.

"Have fun at..."

"A little island off the coast of Australia!" smiled Bubbles.

"It's going to be so much fun. I'm so glad we won the Lucky Captain Rabbit King Sweepstakes! It says here that three _other _lucky winners will be joining us. Oh, no!" Blossom exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Buttercup.

"We'll be _paired _with these 'others' for the plane rides, where we will take separate sections of the plane for the ride over. We won't get to fly on the airplane with each other! That's so stupid!"

Bubbles looked scared. "Professor, I'm not so sure I want to go. What if I don't like this... _other_ person I'm flying with?"

"Who are we even flying with?" asked Buttercup.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now, boys, have an... interesting trip," said Mojo Jojo. "Remember. You aren't there to have fun. You are there to be away from me awhile so I can come up with new plans to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Got it? Especially you, Boomer. You are verrrrrry noisy!"

"There's nothin' wrong with noise! Whoever I'm paired up with on da stupid plane with is gonna be _nuts_ by da time I'm done with 'em!"

"At least it is not me. Brick, don't let your brothers destroy things around the island."

"Shuddup!"

"Butch... no burning things!"

Butch spat at Mojo.

Mojo scolded the boys for their rude behavior before saying, "You boys are very stupid." Butch frowned.

"Now leave me alone!"

Boomer frowned.

"Dat darn Lucky Captain Rabbit King Sweepstakes! Now Mojo gets alone time, and we have to talk to some stupid people on da plane over there!" Brick yelled.

"Sissy Lucky Captain Rabbit King!" Butch cried.

Boomer looked furious. "Mojo, why did you enter us in da stupid contest? I don't want to fly with another person!"

"An' who are we flyin' with?" asked Butch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls waved goodbye to their dad.

The boys glared at their father.

Blossom stopped dead in her tracks. "Bubbles, Buttercup... look!"

"Oh my gosh!"

They were staring at their male counterparts, who were looking especially grouchy and angry on the ramp up to the plane.

"No way!" Buttercup screamed. "There is just no _way_ that we're riding with _them_!"

Silent but nervous, they followed the Rowdyruff Boys onto the plane.


	2. An Awkward Silence

**Chapter 2: An Awkward Silence**

Blossom sat quietly next to Brick at the back of the plane. There was a thick plastic curtain blocking her from her sisters. It really was cut off from the rest of the plane. There was absolutely no noise.

"What!" Brick had spotted Blossom. "What are _you _doing sitting next to me? Don't tell me _you're _riding with me! This is so dumb! D-U-M, dumb!" He flew from his seat and hovered over Blossom, glaring evilly.

"I'm not happy about it either, but I'm not going to fight you! Professor told me not to, so I won't. I won't like it any more than you will, but I'd definitely appreciate it if you just left me alone. It's only a day on the plane. I can live. And being the leader, I need to be patient and... well, I bet you understand" -- Blossom looked slightly afraid -- "don't you?"

Brick landed back in the seat and said nothing. He faced in the other direction, out the window. "Don't think that this is over. The minute we're off this plane, I'm fighting, babe."

This boy was so stubborn and bossy! How could _he_ be her male version?

Blossom sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bubbles had avoided Boomer up until now. In the middle section of the plane, Bubbles felt very safe, but yet so alone. Two plastic curtains (that were an icky shade of yellow) separated her from her sisters. She was sitting three rows in front of Boomer. He had definitely seen her, but neither had bothered arguing or even acknowledging each other's presence.

A loud tapping noise was coming from Boomer's row. Bubbles turned back to see where it was coming from. Boomer was _tapping_ his armrest every two seconds. Bubbles tried to be kind and not say anything, but soon the annoying sound made her very frustrated. "Stop it already! I don't want to be here either!"

Boomer looked up and stared, shocked, at Bubbles, but still said nothing.

"Thank you!" Bubbles whirled around.

Why wouldn't Boomer, bossy, dumb, idiotic Boomer say anything?

Bubbles sighed. This was going to be a lonely trip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buttercup glared evilly at Butch. She had not taken her eyes off his, watching his every move. If he made one attempt at a punch, Buttercup would be very ready. She was sitting at the front of the plane with -- of all people! -- Butch, who she had destroyed before. Bubbles and Blossom couldn't come save her now if Butch lashed out.

"You don't talk and I won't," she said quickly, anger surging through her voice.

"Shut it!"

He was aggressive and had a short fuse. Buttercup admitted this was a lot like... well, Buttercup.

"No, you! Don't you tell me what to do!"

"I told you to _shut up_!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Bite me!"

Buttercup sighed. This was going to be a stupid trip.


	3. Spells Disaster

**Chapter Three: Disaster**

The plane had been in the air for about two hours. Still nothing but silence and tension between the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs, separated from their siblings.

**_CLANK_**

"What on Earth was that?" called out Blossom. It didn't sound very safe.

**_THUD_**

It sounded like someone had fallen to the floor. Immediately, out of pure instinct, she faced Brick and said, "We have to help! Someone's in trouble!" Brick seemed amused. "Finally something interesting happens and you want to ruin it. I'll go with you to check it out, babe, but only that."

Blossom rolled her eyes as she left her seat. Brick followed.

She turned around. "And would you _please_ stop calling me a _babe_!"

Brick looked stunned for a moment, but then looked angry. "I can do what I want." Blossom noticed he did not use the hated word when speaking to her. She rolled back the heavy curtain and, when entering the blue section, felt a surge of anxiety and tension.

Apparently, so had Brick, for he didn't look quite as angry as before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bubbles smiled. "Blossom!"

"Brick!"

That was the first time she had heard Boomer speak the entire trip.

Quickly, Bubbles rushed over to her sister. "That was _horrible_," she whispered.

"Didn't you hear that, though?" asked Blossom, unconcerned about her sister's statement.

"Sort of, I guess," Bubbles said. "I thought that maybe Butch and Buttercup fighting. I didn't think I should help, because... well, _he_ keeps looking at me. He made me nervous."

Bubbles pointed at Boomer, who turned his head away as she pointed. "He's usually such a jerk. I just don't understand. Is my hair all messed up?"

Still Blossom did not listen. She was in deep thought. "I never thought about Buttercup and Butch. You're right, though, let's go see!"

Uninvited, the boys followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buttercup and Butch had reached the section at the front of the plane where the pilot was. He was on the floor, breathless. "Heart attack," Buttercup said.

"Is... is he..."

Buttercup nodded. "You know how to fly a plane?"

Butch winced as he looked at the dizzying amount of tiny buttons and switches. "Yeah, but not this... complicated!"

Buttercup realized the danger in the situation.

"We're going to crash," she said very solemnly.

"Crash! Crash! Crash!" Butch was running around, twitching wildly, like a rabid dog. "YEAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly, Blossom and Bubbles (followed by Brick and Boomer) burst through the door. "What was _that_?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we _do_?" sobbed Bubbles.

"Superpowers, you idiot!" yelled Brick angrily. "Stop crying! We just need to go sit back down in our sections. The plane's on autopilot."

Boomer sighed. "Da plane. Da plane!" He chanted this as if it were cheering everyone up.

"Even with superpowers..." Blossom said, contemplating, "... we're in the middle of nowhere. It's probably a really long way to land. It could take days to get back to Townsville! Maybe you can, but I can't fly for _days_!"

"Well, what _other _options do we have, genius?!" Butch yelled.

"I'm still the leader here!" screamed Brick above the noise that had broken out. "And boys beat girls any day" -- he shot a look at Blossom, without letting her argue back -- "so I'm in charge. I still say we just go back to the seats. AUTOPILOT!"

Without further questioning, everyone sat back in their seats nervously. Even Brick was questioning his own authority.

Around an hour later, the plane started to tilt downward. "What the --" Bubbles was very nervous. If the plane was on autopilot, it should _not _be landing by itself. She sensed something was wrong.

But worse than that, as she tried to open the curtain, she realized it was stuck. "Boomer, help me!"

He looked up and tried pulling open the curtain that led to the red section, but it, too was stuck. Nothing worked, it would not even break under superpowers. "Blossom, Buttercup!" screamed Bubbles. "Something's wrong!"

Blossom heard her sister's screams, and was terrifyed to find she was trapped.

Brick, although he would not show it, was in fear for his life as well.

"Let's break the windows," Brick suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Blossom protested. "Do you know how _fast_ we're going! A lot faster than we can fly, that's for sure! It's almost like suicide going out there _now_! It's almost like suicide any way you look at it!"

Buttercup looked out the window. "Butch, do see anything?"

"Land! Land! Land! LAND!"

"Got it, there's land. We're going to--"

"FIRE! FIRE! _FIRE!_"

Butch was madly running around, screaming. Buttercup looked out the window again and realized the front of the plane was on fire. "The plane's gone nuts! Everyone needs to get off the plane _now_!"


	4. Stranded

**Chapter Four: Crash Landing**

Blossom screamed. "Fire! FIRE! Everyone break the plane!"

"You said that was suicide!" shouted Brick over the screams.

"It's our only chance. We have to take that risk!"

"Blossom, grab my hand and don't let go. We can't get separated!"

Blossom hid a smile, but did as she was told.

Brick and Blossom pulled off a chunk of the plane and jumped, as did the others.

The speed of the wind pulled everyone apart and left them disoriented and flying through the air. "I can't -- stop!" Someone screamed, but through the peril it was almost inaudible. Trails of color were left behind in the air from efforts to fly and save themselves, but all were useless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blossom hit the ground, still clinging to Brick's hand, in a forest of trees and moss. It was wet and dark, and the trees were as tall as some of the buildings located around Townsville.

She opened her eyes, dazed and tired, adrenaline still coursing through her veins. She glanced over at Brick, who seemed unconscious. "_Brick..._" she managed to mutter softly. "_Brick, wake... wake up..._" She shook him with the little energy she had left, and was glad when his eyes opened.

He groaned and rubbed his head. "My cap!" He sat up suddenly, looking around for his baseball cap, his orange hair messy without it. Blossom realized that it was now messily placed on _her_ head, entangled in her bow. "Here you go," she said, smiling weakly. He snatched it away from her, but looked grateful. "Where _are_ we?"

"I... I don't know."

To Blossom, it looked excruciating -- Brick stood up and clutched his arm in pain. "I think it's broken..."

"Doubt it. Try flying above the trees, see where the others are."

Brick poised himself to fly, but nothing happened. He tried again, but still nothing. "That's weird," he muttered.

"Here, let me try," Blossom said angrily. Dumb boys, can't do anything right.

She couldn't fly either!

"For some reason..." she concluded, looking down, "... our superpowers don't work on this island... I really can't think of a very logical explanation for it, but... I can't think of anything else." She sat back down on a rock and began to sob.

Brick felt very uncomfortable.

He finally sat down by Blossom and patted her on the shoulder lovingly.

"We're going to die!" she said, crying.

Brick could think of nothing to say to comfort her, for the reason alone that he was sure this dreary statement could prove very true without superpowers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bubbles opened her eyes. She heard sea gulls crying in the distance. The sand underneath her was hot and burned her skin, but she was too weak to get up. Across from her lay Boomer, who looked exhausted and -- to Bubbles -- dead. His eyes were open. For how long they had been here, Bubbles didn't know.

_"Boomer..._" she whispered hoarsely.

He faced her, surprised. He had a look of sadness in his eyes as he said, "It's good you're not dead yet."

The words echoed in Bubbles's mind. What a terrible thing to say!

"Why would you say that? Sure, we'll get a little tired, but we can fly back to Townsville. We _are_ super... people."

"Tried it. I don't have powers here," Boomer said, tracing his name into the sand beneath him.

Bubbles got up. She had a really big headache, but she managed.

She tried to fly, but nothing happened.

"You see? What did I tell you?" Boomer said. His voice cracked, and immediately he wished he had not shown emotion.

Bubbles did _not_ want to cry. She heard Boomer sniffling, but she did not wish to join him. There _had _to be some way off this island.

"Where are Blossom and Buttercup? Have you seen them?" asked Bubbles.

"Do you?"

There was a relatively long silence. "No... do you think..." Bubbles stuttered, in the horror of the situation. "Do you think that they... they didn't survive the crash?"

Boomer shook his head, his messy blonde hair getting into his eyes. He looked up. "I dunno. We're lucky _we_ survived. Da plane... I saw it go into da ocean. It's not comin' back."

Boomer began to tear up again, and Bubbles walked over and hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay," she whispered into his ear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buttercup rolled her eyes as Butch cleaned off his wounds in the stream. They were both up and hardly hurt. They had crash landed somewhere on the edge of the island near a large freshwater stream. Butch refused to speak to her, putting the entire blame on Buttercup.

"This is all your fault," he muttered.

"_My_ fault!" Buttercup screamed. "How is it my fault? It's _your _fault!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"YEAH!"

Butch yelled as if attacking and ran punching at Buttercup. She dodged these, but kicked Butch across the face. "Your FAULT!"

"Yours!"

They rolled on slippery rocks and into the creek. Buttercup tried to use her laser vision, but discovered she had no superpowers. She froze, as did Butch, who realized the same. They lay there in the river looking at each other, blushing. Buttercup jumped off Butch, embarrassed.

"Look, let's stop fighting. We're both already really tired. We have to find the others, with or without superpowers," Buttercup said.

"Right."

They sat on a tree stump pondering what to do next.


	5. Having Problems

**Chapter Five**

Blossom finally sat up. "We have to do something. Which way do you want to walk?" She looked around and waited for Brick's response.

"Well... _that_ way looks like it's going north. Come on," he said. He was grabbing his arm, which was bleeding slightly through the thin cotton cast. Brick started to walk.

"Should I re-bandage that?" asked Blossom, reaching for her dress again.

"No, no, it's fine."

After awhile of walking pointlessly, Blossom realized just how far it was they had gone and how pointless it had been. Still there was no sign of open space anywhere, or their siblings. In a surge of instincts, she shouted, "Stop!" and hurled herself towards the nearest tree and began to climb furiously.

Brick wanted to join her, but remembered his arm. Discouraged, he began to channel his determination towards Blossom. "Come on, you can do it! Get up there!"

She clung to the top leaves of the tree and pulled herself up. Her expression suddenly went blank and her jaw dropped open in shock.

"Blossom! Blossom, what is it?"

No reply.

"Blossom!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bubbles stood up. "I'm really, really hungry, Boomer. Let's try to find some food."

Boomer was still in a state of depression, and barely looked up at Bubbles. "I'm hungry too... why bother, though? If..." he looked into Bubbles's sad eyes. "Okay. I'll do it... for you." Bubbles blushed a bright pink.

They began to walk along the beach, squinting through the bright sun, looking for something that could keep them from starving to death.

There were steep, tall, rocky, sharp cliffs that led to a gigantic plateau. They looked impossible to climb, with moss hanging from pointy ledges. Bubbles gasped.

"Look! Up there!"

Boomer raised his arm to look up to the very top of the cliffs. There were large fruit trees up there! Groves and groves of them! When looked upon they brought relief to the blue couple, but soon the emotion was replaced by frustration. They were impossible to reach.

There were fruits strung along the spiked rocks, ones that had fallen from their trees. This meant there was no possibility of the fruit reaching the ground.

"There... there has to be other food around here somewhere," Bubbles said, trying to keep herself from screaming in anger, trying desperately to stay optimistic. They were engulfed by hundreds of these same cliffs -- this beach was at the bottom of the entire island!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buttercup, we've been walking for hours," Butch complained, kicking a rock. "This river never ends! Look! Miles!" He stamped on the ground. "I'm starved! There must be some stinkin' fish in this stupid river!"

Buttercup sighed. They _had_ been walking for quite awhile. It seemed as if they had passed the same rocks, the same trees, the same bushes over and over again. Everything seemed identical.

"Don't you ignore me!"

Butch was staring at Buttercup, livid.

"I don't have anything to tell you," she answered coolly, stopping.

She tilted her head to one side, looking confused as she stood facing the river.

"Well you'd _better_ answer me!"

"Shut up and look!"

Butch turned to look where she was looking, furiously. "They're dead. All of them dead, aren't they?"

Buttercup nodded, stunned. "I guess we can't eat them now."

At the bottom of the river, which was about five feet deep, lay dozens -- possibly hundreds -- of dead fish and birds. The freshwater river didn't seem quite so fresh anymore. "Is it... poisoned?"


	6. Danger

**Author's Note: **I'm just going to interrupt for a minute as I say that from about here on out the scenes get more perilous, and, in their own ways, gushy.

Thanks for the reviews, by the way! I hope that I can see more :)

**Chapter Six**

"The river must be poisoned," said Buttercup. "We'd be nuts to drink it! Not to mention there are probably diseases floatin' around in there!" She punched the air in rage.

"We're dead! We're dead!" Butch shouted, running wildly. He repeated this over and over again, and soon Buttercup became very scared. He was going into that wild, uncontrollable mode that the Girls had seen in the Rowdyruffs many times while fighting them.

They had now lost their source of water... and Buttercup was already extremely thirsty. Would she be so stupid as to take the chance of being poisoned to quench her thirst? What kind of pathetic Powerpuff Girl was she? Butch was splashing in the water angrily, and Buttercup didn't know quite what to do. All she really knew was that his tantrum wasn't helping anything. She ran over to him and slapped him across the face. "Stop it! You're hysterical!" This did nothing but make the flustered Rowdyruff more furious, and Butch began to lie face down in the water and splash about like a dying animal. He had been punched and injured too many times for Buttercup's hit to have any effect. Buttercup was deathly afraid that he might swallow some of this foul water. Something inside of her was terrified that he would die -- somewhat because she would be alone, but another because... well, because... she couldn't say.

What had made an effect on Butch in his life before? Punches were an everyday thing to him, naturally... what would really cause him to stop?

Then it hit her. Buttercup grabbed the kicking Butch out of the water, shut her eyes tightly, and went in for a kiss.

She opened her eyes quickly when she realized that she had just kissed him accidentally on the lips -- and was still kissing him. At least he had stopped yelling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blossom looked around in shock. She could see almost nothing but trees and sand for miles around. There were no signs of life anywhere. The possibilities that she and Brick would make it out alive were very slim. Without superpowers, they were almost surely doomed.

"Blossom!?" Brick was still down there, staring up at her. "Blossom, what is it?"

She was almost ashamed to tell him. She looked at the leaves, trying to hide the fact she had given up hope. She realized to her horror she was not alone atop the tree. On her left leg sat a large, brightly colored spider.

Blossom screamed and began to shake her leg in desperate attempts to get it off of her. She jumped off the top of the tree and onto the trunk, trying to get to safe ground as soon as possible.

Once she was about two-thirds down the tree, she felt a sharp pain in her leg. It was so painful, she let go of the tree and fell ten feet to the ground.

She moaned in agony and Brick ran towards her. "Blossom! Are you all right?!" She shook her head, trying to catch her breath.

"The... spider... bit my leg," she gasped. Brick held the wounded leg with his good arm. Two bite marks shown red on her leg, swollen and poisoned looking. Now it was his turn to make a cast.

He ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and tightly pulled it around her leg after sucking the venom from it. Blossom looked extremely pale and her eyelids seemed to be hard to keep open. Now more than ever they needed to be rescued. With tears in his eyes, he hauled her onto his shoulder and began to run for his life -- but more importantly, for hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beginning to set on the beach, and the tide was coming in. In the cold air, Boomer and Bubbles were huddled together on the sand, trying to stay warm. Boomer had wrapped his arms around Bubbles, and they were watching what was left of the sun.

"I'm glad I got to see that with you," Bubbles whispered once the sun had gone down. "I can't think of anyone who I'd rather be sitting with right now." She giggled softly to herself.

Boomer smiled. "Me too. I'm not happy da plane crashed, but I am happy that I got to..." Bubbles was quietly snoring.

It was going to be dark soon, anyhow. Boomer rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. There was nothing to make a fire with, so he decided it was time for sleep. They had both tried to keep their hunger and the ever-present threat that they might die from bothering them too much, if only for this one night.

Boomer wondered where the others were.

About two hours later, Bubbles awoke to cold water on her chest. The tide had come in, and the waves were dangerously high. She tugged on Boomer's shirt. "Get up! Get up _now_!" The waves were freezing cold, and there was no where to hide from them but _up_ the_ cliffs_.

Boomer opened his eyes after awhile, too. The water didn't bother him, since he was still half-asleep. He did see something moving through the moon-lit water, though. It sort of looked like a dolphin. "Cool..." he muttered, as he closed his eyes dreamily.

"Boomer!" Bubbles squealed. She had not yet seen the "dolphin", but was in quite a hurry to move away from the water. "Please, get up! Boomer, I can't see anything --"

This dolphin was not a dolphin at all. "SHARK!" Bubbles screamed, as a large wave swept it to shore, its eyes aglow. "BOOOOOOOMERRR!" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the right of where they had been sleeping.

The wave hit them both and for a moment Bubbles felt as if her death was approaching. She could not breathe, but found herself and Boomer on shore after the wave had passed. Boomer's eyes were open in fear and shock _now_. The shark had been skewered on a pointy boulder, and was bleeding from the stomach.

This could be a long night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked the story! Chapter 7 will be out soon!**


	7. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note: **In the reviews, there was some question about the girls's age. No, they're not teens quite yet, but in this story they _have_ grown a little. They are now about ten, eleven, twelve at highest.

**Chapter Seven**

Butch looked into Buttercup's eyes through the moonlight. Why had she kissed him? He was still touching his lips. She refused to look at him now, as she tried to light a fire from two rocks. "Once we light this fire..." she said without hesitation, "... we can boil the poisons out of the river water..."

"Boil it in what?" asked Butch.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Well at least we'll stay warm throughout the night with it around." She turned her focus over to an empty spot of ground and began to dig. Once a large, round, bowl-shaped hole had been made, she walked over to the river.

She took off her green dress, much to Butch's surprise. He averted his eyes as she folded the dress.

"You're modest," he snickered. Buttercup paid no attention to Butch's sarcasm.

She scooped up a dress-full of water and let the water filter through her dress and into the hole she had made before, the dirty water becoming clean. Buttercup slid her wet dress back on and said, "Drink up."

She then went back to fiddling with the rocks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pitch-black dark, and Brick was stumbling through the forest. Blossom was in a very bad way, and Brick had not stopped running since she had been bitten. Now it was pointless to run, for he could not see where he was going. He decided to stop and build a shelter.

Feeling his way through the dark, he gathered large leaves and built a small house out of them. Noises came from inside the brush, and Brick hurried to join Blossom inside the leaves.

He lay by Blossom, holding her in his arms to keep her warm. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she did not look like she could stand up.

"Brick..." she said hoarsely, looking up at him. "I'm feeling a little better. How's your arm?"

Brick smiled. "Oh, that? It's fine. It wasn't really a big deal."

Blossom's eyes grew wide. It appeared to Brick that she was having trouble putting words into sentences. "I-I'm sorry you had to ca... carry me all that w-way."

"It was nothing."

Blossom's eyes rolled back in her head for a moment, but then looked directly at Brick. She smiled, dazed, blinking. "I love you," she whispered before her head hit the ground in a deep sleep.

Brick was speechless, but was smiling so hard his jaw began to ache. He wondered, though, if they would make it through the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun appeared over the sea, and immediately a happier emotion overcame Bubbles and Boomer. They had not slept a wink since the shark attack the night before. "Good morning," Bubbles said cheerfully, rubbing her eyes. "Today our breakfast will be sushi."

They both glanced over at the bloody shark-kabob.

"Bon appetit," Boomer joked softly. Boomer saw some driftwood on shore next to them and desperately wished for a fire. Bubbles stuck her tongue out in disgust and closed her eyes as she removed the shark from its place on the rocks.

They thought awhile on what would be the best way to eat the thing. After a few minutes, Boomer grabbed the shark in both hands and took a large bite out of it. Bubbles gasped in disgust and held her stomach queezily.

Boomer tried to keep the shark down his throat. Warm liquid made its way up his throat, but Boomer swallowed it down again, refusing to show Bubbles what a baby he was. He really liked her, for some reason.

Reluctantly, Bubbles took the shark as well and joined in.

At least for awhile their needs had been met.


	8. A Great Discovery

**Chapter Eight**

Blossom opened her eyes. Leaves surrounded her, but the morning sun shown brightly through the cracks. She felt much better this morning, apparently the poisons were wearing off.

Brick was sound asleep next to her on the grass.

She stood up, not wanting to wake him, and left the shelter. Outside was beautiful in the early morning air. It gave Blossom a new hope of escaping the forest alive and finding the others.

Her stomach grumbled. She and Brick were very hungry, having not eaten since before the airplane crashed. Blossom wondered what kind of food was around here.

They were completely surrounded by plants, so it wouldn't be hard to find berries. But were they edible?

Brick noticed he was alone inside the shelter, and immediately panicked. Where was Blossom? Was she hurt?

He saw her standing outside, picking some wild strawberries while singing a song. "Hey, Brick! Good morning! Glad to see you're up."

Brick laughed. "Me? _You're_ the one who got bit by a spider and told me yesterday you loved me!" He said this to make sure he had heard her correctly.

Blossom laughed, too. She was in too good of a mood not to. "Okay, after we have some berries, we'll keep walking. I just know we'll be out of the woods" -- Blossom laughed at her own joke -- "soon."

Brick raised an eyebrow. She had not denied what she had said before.

With handfuls of berries, she began to collect dewdrops from the plants around them. "We'll get out of here, just watch."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boomer walked along the side of the beach with Bubbles. They weren't hungry anymore, so they decided to explore.

"This vacation was supposed to last a week," said Boomer. "That means that no one will be looking for us for another six days. We can't last another six days."

Devastated by a realization, Bubbles sobbed, "Octi! Octi's dead!"

Boomer did not know who Octi was, nor did he want to. It would just make them both more depressed at the loss of a loved one. He was already depressed enough.

"If there was only some way to get out of this place," Boomer said, quickly changing the subject.

Bubbles nodded. "But there isn't." She was in a deep state of sorrow and regrets for Octi. Oh, why did she take him along?

"Octi has to be around here somewhere," Boomer said, trying to cheer Bubbles up. "And we'll find him -- or her. And we'll get out of here, too."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butch and Buttercup had had a very boring night, with nothing interesting happening at all. They slept most of the night with no interruptions.

"Hey, Butch, do you see that?"asked Buttercup.

"See what?" Butch answered, not looking up from his drink of river water.

"That -- it sort of looks like a house, doesn't it?"

Butch looked in the direction Buttercup had been looking. "Yeah... yeah, it does! It looks really old, but it _does_ look like a house! Let's go!"

The green couple ran towards it, and as they reached it, gasped in awe. "It's like, so abandoned," Buttercup said, opening the creaky door. There were cobwebs all over, as well as test tubes.

"It's a laboratory," said Butch.

"Wow, you know that word," Buttercup mumbled as she peered around.

Something in particular caught her attention. It was a sheet of tattered paper laying quitely on the table across from them. She picked it up and began to read it:

December 8, 1934

Einstein Island is to be abandoned for good. Too many experiments (involving the eternal river -- had to set up a laboratory somewhere, infinity is terrible! --, the giant spiders -- too many workers have been bitten --, and the restriction and experimentation of supernatural powers on the island -- can't have superhumans flying about the island, now can we? -- have gone wrong, and we are closing activities here for the better.

For those of you who have stumbled upon this island by chance, congratulations to you. There is a atmospheric boundary blocking any and all sight from the outside, and hardly anything can penetrate it. Einstein Island is an entire island devoted only for scientific developments, and is located in the heart of the Pacific Ocean.

Perhaps because you stumbled here by chance, you may want to return? Ah, very well. The boundary is not easily destroyed, but it is possible. If you cannot leave the island, people cannot come to find you (for the obvious reason) they cannot see you.

Once the boundary is deactivated, a great beam of light will be emitted from the roof of this laboratory. You will be rescued.

Unfortunately, I seem to have misplaced that code. Good luck to you in finding it!

Yours Truly,

Albert E.


	9. Troubled Reunion

**Chapter Nine**

The shark wasn't staying down as well as Bubbles had hoped it would. Mixed emotions filled her mind, but for the most part it was nausea. Boomer looked at her, seeing her face turn a pale shade of green. "Bubbles... Bubbles, you okay?"

Bubbles nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." She did a double-take. "No, no -- I'm NOT okay!"

She squeeked and grabbed at her mouth. Her eyes showed signs of fear and disgust, and she raced away from Boomer, who soon followed, screaming her name. The bottom of her throat tingled, and her stomach ached. Her mouth began to have a terrible taste. It was the terrible feeling right before you were going to --

She raced towards the sea water-spattered rocks and vomited. It was vile, and her throat became sore and her breath smelled disgusting. She could just not digest the shark, which had bled and gone rotten all night before the morning. There were probably more diseases in that one shark than there were all across the island.

Boomer followed her over, and looked at Bubbles. She had spattered vomit across her face and in her hair. She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. He had to do something, and fast, to cheer her up.

"I..." He stuttered. Suddenly he knew exactly which words to use -- ones of honesty.

"You know," he said, wiping her face and seeing her lip quiver, "you look beautiful even when you're not feeling great." He smiled a big, contagious grin that set Bubbles smiling again immediately.

"Hey!" a voice called from atop the plateau, interrupting their moment of romance. "Up here!"

The blue couple held their arms above their foreheads.

Bubbles gasped at what she saw.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blossom and Brick had been walking for quite awhile. The sun had again gotten hot, and they watched carefully every step they took to make sure it wouldn't be their last. Blossom let her guard down a moment to look into Brick's ruby eyes.

"This wasn't such a bad trip," she said, blushing.

"Yeah, of course. The plane crash was the cherry on top of a perfect life time," Brick replied.

Blossom wondered if she had offended Brick, and immediately regretted what she had said.

"In case you were wondering," she muttered, still looking straight at Brick as she walked, "I meant what I said last night."

For the first time all day, he looked directly at her, stunned. It seemed to Blossom as if he were trying to say something, but the words could not make their way out.

_**PLOP!**_

As Blossom had been staring at Brick, she had not watched where she was going. She had accidentally tripped over something.

"Are you okay?" Brick asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine."

Blossom turned around to get a good look at what had made her fall. It was something cotton, and it was a light shade of purple. Then she realized what is was... rather, _whose_ is was. "Octi!" She scooped it up. It was in terrible condition... most of its limbs were missing, and its hat had been torn from its head. She placed it lovingly in her pocket. "Brick, this is Octi. Bubbles will be so happy to see him!" She paused. "If... she'll ever see anything again..."

After another long cycle of walking, Brick stopped abruptly and reached his arm across Blossom in order to stop her as well.

"Oh... my gosh," she whispered. "Look at how _far _we would have fallen!"

They had reached the edge of the plateau, where the luscious green forest finally ended and the sharp, jagged boulders began. "Look at the ocean," Brick said in awe of the beauty. "But--"

Blossom did not listen to the rest of Brick's sentence. Something had caught her attention that was on the beach... something... blue. _Can it be_? Blossom asked herself. Without a moment's hesitation, Blossom screamed at the top of her lungs:

"Hey! Up here!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buttercup threw the note angrily on the ground. "That's _so _stupid. Thanks, Al, now we're all going to DIE!"

Butch, too was furious, but knew that cursing a dead man would do no good. "Look, Buttercup," he said sensibly. "Like he said, it _has_ to be around here somewhere, doesn't it? All we have to do is look. And there's one good thing about finding this note..."

Buttercup looked into his eyes as he paused. This was the very first time all trip that he looked serious -- and not completely insane. She found something about this new Butch hypnotizing. She mentally slapped herself across the face and snapped out of it.

"... we now know why our powers don't work. At least there's not something wrong with _us_, just this island. Now... there's no use in just being mad at someone who can't help us now, is there?"

"No." Buttercup couldn't get her mind off how strange the way Butch could be sometimes.

"So let's go find that code and shut off the stupid boundary!"

"Okay! And... how'll we do that?"

Butch didn't exactly know... "We'll look around slowly. Very slowly. The Genius must have left it around here somewhere in this lab, right? So... let's look around. It _could_ take awhile--"

Buttercup started looking carefully under broken test tubes and burnt papers.

As gross as the place was, the green couple felt very relieved to be inside something man-made.

Buttercup sighed. _Maybe the others weren't so lucky... _She felt very guilty, because an instinct inside of her told her that her sisters were now dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for chapter nine! There will be about five more chapters to the story...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Promise

**Chapter Ten**

"How'd you get up there?!" screamed Bubbles. She was so overjoyed to see her sister, but still they were so far apart.

"And… who's dat?" asked Boomer, showing his more dense side.

"That's my sister, Blossom! And your brother!"

Boomer smiled. "How did they get up that place?"

Bubbles sighed at Boomer's stupidity and looked back up at Blossom. "How'd you get down there?!" Blossom replied, her voice echoing through the canyon-like beach.

"How did we get down here?" asked Bubbles.

"Uh… we fell?"

"We fell!" yelled Bubbles back up. "And like I said, how did you get up there?!"

No answer from Blossom. "Do you have your superpowers, Boomer?" Brick called from the top of the rocks.

"No! Do you?!"

"No!"

"Well, how are you going to get down here?!" called Bubbles.

After a few minutes, they saw a red figure stepped over the side of the cliff. "Brick!" Boomer gasped. "He's gonna kill himself!"

Bubbles was speechless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, how are you going to get down here?!" her sister called from the sand down below. Blossom turned to face Brick.

"You have any great ideas? It would be suicide to try climbing down that…" Blossom took another look at the slippery wall of boulders, which were almost forming a straight-down line to the ground. "… that thing."

Brick held Blossom's hands for a moment and looked into her eyes. "You said it would be suicide if we jumped off the plane. Are we dead?"

"Pretty close," Blossom replied smartly.

"No. We're not dead. And this is suicide too? We've finally found Boomer and… Bubbles, and now we're not gonna take a chance to be with them? It's either we go down there, or we don't go at all. It's impossible for them to come up here, isn't it?"

Blossom nodded.

"I'm going, just to make sure it's safe before you come down." Brick said solemnly. His mind was made up. "I need to make sure it's possible before we both take the risk."

"No, I won't let you! Technically, I'm older than you. I should go first," Blossom argued, tears forming in her eyes.

"But you're a superhero. Townsville needs you. If you die, so will everyone who depends on you. If I die, who will need me?"

Blossom looked at the ground and began to cry. "I will."

Brick sighed and drew closer to Blossom. "Promise you'll be mine when I get down?"

Blossom hid her tears for a moment and kissed Brick. "I promise."

Brick smiled and walked towards the cliffs. He found the first place to put his foot and began to slowly climb his way down. "B-Be careful… please…" Blossom looked so upset, and so helpless standing there near the forest.

Brick moved his feet in a pattern on the rock. Thanks to many years of erosion, there was a simple pattern that could be easy to get down if stood on just right.

He slipped a bit, and Blossom gasped, but Brick got his grip back. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

Slowly, he was out of Blossom's sight. She leaned over the side and saw him sweating, panting, determined to find a way for Blossom to get down safely. It was a very very long way down if he made one wrong move, and there were many many pointy blades of rock below him as well.

She smiled, closed her eyes, and said to herself, "I promise…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been searching the laboratory for hours now, and it was getting later and later in the day. Buttercup had almost lost patience quite a few times, and was very tempted to begin throwing things and kicking walls. But one look into Butch's serious eyes got her back down on her hands and knees searching for the paper.

After quite awhile, Buttercup said, "Can't we move any faster, Butch? Our sisters and brothers might be dying out there! Every second means that they're losing their lives! Besides" – Buttercup said, picking up a sheet of notes – "when searching, I've seen this stupid paper five times already!"

Butch nodded, and grinned evilly. "Let's do this."

Buttercup smiled back and said, "Ladies first."

She began running around the laboratory, taking one quick look at each paper she came across and then ripping it to shreds if it wasn't the right one.

Butch following, doing the same, only on the ground.

"YES!" Buttercup screamed, jumping up and down in excitement. "Look! Look! Look!" She waved the prized sheet of paper in the air. "It's here! This is it! Look! It's the code!"

Butch took a peek at it and joined in the screaming. "YEAAAAAH!"

They high-fived (or high-oned) and got to work.

**Well, that's chapter ten. Thanks for reading! Please review, every time I see a review it makes me write faster ;) !!!**


	11. One Mistake and You're Dead

**Chapter Eleven**

Butch and Buttercup huddled together as they read the code aloud:

_March 4, 1933_

_I hope you haven't been searching too long for this code._

_123456789_

_Now, at the back of the laboratory there is a switch. You dial this code into the switch and press the button. Then you run out as fast as possible, for a laser of the highest intensity will signal that you are in need of help._

_Unfortunately, there is nothing that can reverse the tests done here. Still, the river will be endless if stumbled upon, and still no superhumans will have their powers._

_Warning: If all else fails (and you will know what I mean if it does) go to the front of the laboratory and press the purple button._

_Good luck to you._

Buttercup hit herself in the forehead at the irony. "How could he not remember that one?" Butch, too, seemed frustrated by the stupidity.

"Well, I could have guessed that," Butch said.

Buttercup smiled and Butch then noticed there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. "We're finally going to be out of this place."

She nodded, wiping her tears. "That's just it. We're finally going to be out of here! Doesn't that mean anything? We're going home. That's all I've wanted this whole trip... we're finally getting help."

Butch didn't quite understand, but pretended to. "Okay, let's do the honors."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brick tried to be as careful as possible. _One mistake and you're dead. _He breathed out and continued to make his descent. _One mistake and you're dead. _Brick had never told himself kind things to make himself do well. His biggest critic had always been himself. But now even his critic was unsure of what to say, except for _One mistake and you're dead._

He kept thinking that he saw Blossom already standing at the bottom of the cliffs. Every time he looked down to see her face again, he lost concentration and almost fell. Each time, Blossom gasped and closed her eyes, helpless.

He never lost total balance, though.

_One mistake and you're dead._

He shook the phrase from his head. It wasn't entirely true -- besides, it wasn't helping any. He changed his own motto.

_One mistake and you'll never see Blossom again._

That made him concentrate.

He smiled as he pictured her, smiling. He closed his eyes and stepped one ledge off the pattern --

-- suddenly he was sliding down the rocks, bits of his skin being caught on the rough and scratchy rocks, the pain unbearable. He realized he had made a mistake. Faster and faster he went, and now as he looked up a trail of blood lay where he had been.

Blossom screamed bloody murder, seriously contemplating if she should or should not jump down and help him.

He slid faster and faster, closing his eyes in brutal agony. The sound of his own flesh ripping apart as his clothes tore, and the embarrassment of doing it all in front of Blossom was so... so horrible.

He opened his eyes and looked down a moment, still sliding down the rocks at a terrifying speed. The sharp rocks were fast approaching now, and he saw his life flash before his eyes -- but what life? All he saw flash was Blossom.

He said his final goodbyes to himself and shut his eyes tightly, preparing himself for death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brick had slipped and now was falling very, very fast. Boomer felt a wrenching sadness in his stomach. His own brother was going to die, and he could do absolutely nothing. He had never felt so pathetic in his life.

Bubbles was sobbing hysterically. She had hurt so many bad guys in her life, but never, never had she seen one die. Death was not real in her mind -- only a word. But now she was going to witness it first-hand, and to someone she knew.

Boomer watched, in a state of shock, unknowing what to do.

"Boomer, don't just stand there!" Bubbles yelled suddenly.

Boomer nodded, and ran quickly towards the rocks. He climbed on top of the tallest, most pointy one he could find and reached his arms up in order to catch Brick.

He suddenly felt weight hit him at a very fast speed. He had caught Brick and saved him, but Brick's weight made Boomer's leg press down on the rock. This penetrated Boomer's skin, which made his scream out in pain, dropping Brick to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" asked Bubbles, rushing over.

"He's alive," Boomer said, "thank goodness he only fell about ten feet."

"Your leg," Bubbles whimpered, looking sad.

"It's fine. Worry about my brother, I can take care of myself."


	12. Freefalling

**Chapter Twelve**

"Oh, my gosh, Boomer, come quick!" Bubbles yelled, frightened.

"Oh, Brick, what were you thinking?!" he yelled at his unconscious brother. Boomer had tightly wrapped the sleeve of his own shirt around the wound in his leg, which was not extremely serious. He would definitely need stitches, though.

Brick was bleeding all over, where patches of muscle poked through where the skin should have been. His sprained arm was now most certainly broken, and he was losing a _lot_ of blood. If the blue couple did not act fast, he would be dead within minutes.

Bubbles wasn't sure how to stop the bleeding.

"Take off your shirt," she said.

"What?" Boomer replied. "But, I'm using it to --"

"It wasn't a question!"

Bubbles removed her tights, and Boomer his shirt. She put the shirt on Brick, then tied it snugly with her tights to stop the blood. It temporarily would suffice. But his _legs_. They were bleeding too...

"Boomer," Bubbles said, nervously. "I'll have to ask you for your pants..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brick squinted. He could not entirely open his eyes, for the pain was agonizing and it felt as if his arm were snapped in two. He felt as if he were in a straight jacket, for he could not move his limbs.

He had let everyone down. _He had let Blossom down. _This made Brick very depressed. And worse than that, Blossom was up there now all alone. What if she tried to come down the cliffs, too? She'd die as well!

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could he have been so stupid?!

And now he and Blossom would never be together...

And now he was going to die...

He saw an extremely bright flash of light through his eyelids. That must be death. He must now be dead. The light was blinding, the color of his laser vision, and he heard screams from Bubbles and Boomer. But soon it was gone.

_Now I am dead_, he thought. _Blossom..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blossom stood, tears in her eyes, at the top of the cliffs. She was having a panic attack, and it was severe. Her heart ached, and she felt she was in a devastating state of fright and depression. She could not think of anything but how she had just killed Brick. Brick was dead. He _had _to be. How could he have survived that?

_It's all my fault_, she said. _I should have gone first..._

And what was that flash of light all about? Was she crazy, too?!

She back away from the rocks, and looked angry. Very angry. She let out a long scream and, without thinking, feeling nothing but panic, love, and blame, she ran as fast as she could and dramatically hurled herself off the cliff. She couldn't stand being alone. She just _had _to see Brick.

Blossom felt the wind through her hair, tugging painfully on her skin. She then came to the realization of what she had just done. She had just unintentionally killed herself!

She flailed around in the air, as if it would change her decision, but of course, this was pointless. She was still falling, and still going to die.

_This is it_, she thought, bracing herself. _I'm so stupid..._

**WHIRRRRR!**

**BAM!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's chapter twelve for you! Sorry for the cliffhanger. (Ha ha, literally...)  
**

**I really want reviews :) Thanks to those of you who have already!**

**Bye bye!**

**  
**


	13. Helicopters

**Author's Note: **Questions from Chapter Twelve answered :) Recollections of the previous chapters at end of 13.

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Whirrrrrrrrr**_

_**BAM!**_

There was a buzzing noise and wind flying from all directions. Blossom felt something solid and cold underneath her, and the wind blowing at her fiercely. She had no idea where she was, or who she was. That loud noise – why wouldn't it stop?

Ow...! Her body hurt from hitting whatever she landed on. She had definitely not hit the rocks below.

Was she in heaven?

She opened her eyes finally and looked around. She could see very far below her – she could see Bubbles, Boomer and... Brick. She was on something bright red, and the propellor above her spun. She was on a helicopter!

Someone pulled her inside of the aircraft suddenly and said, "What were you thinking, young lady?" It was the Professor.

Blossom was so completely overjoyed to be alive, she was absolutely speechless.

Behind her and the Professor sat Butch and Buttercup, beaming down on Blossom. "But... how?" Blossom whispered hoarsely.

"Maybe that Al guy isn't so bad," Buttercup replied.

Suddenly she remembered. "Down at the beach! Get there as fast as you can! Brick is dying!"

Butch nodded. "We know. We're sending a second rescue helicopter right away."

Buttercup added, "We just felt the need to save you as you were falling off the cliff first." She laughed.

"Thank goodness Buttercup and Butch sent the laser, or we would have never found you! I had been searching for you, too – Did you know that I have a pilot license? You learn a lot as a scientist, you know. But anyway, since the resort you were staying at called and complained that you had not arrived, we were all searching. But with the atmospheric boundary, we would have never spotted you!"

This explanation was like Greek to Blossom. "Uh... yeah, right."

"Look, Blossom, only two others than Brick can fly with him to the hospital, not including the rescue pilot. We've decided that since his brothers know him better, we'll allow them to go with me. You and your sisters will wait for the second helicopter down on the beach."

Blossom wanted to ride with Brick over to the hospital, too, but was too tired to argue with the Professor.

"We're landing. Brace yourselves!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bubbles looked gratefully up at the helicopter that held her sisters. She was crying in mixed emotions, and holding Boomer's hand as the aircraft landed. The Professor! He was here too!

The Professor raced out with Buttercup and Blossom, and told Boomer to get into the helicopter. Bubbles did not want Boomer to leave her, and on his way he gave her a kiss. "See you at the hospital?"

Bubbles nodded, and watched as her family carried Brick onto a stretcher and pull him inside the helicopter.

Blossom was crying, as it flew away, but understood why they had left her.

Bubbles, on the other hand, did _not_ understand. Why was the helicopter leaving without them? "Wait! Come back!" she screamed.

"No, Bubbles!" Buttercup exclaimed. "They're sending another one for us..."

There was a long silence as the helicopter disappeared from sight.

"So... are you guys hurt?" asked Blossom, who had calmed down.

"Nah," Buttercup said. "I'm not hurt! Except for my dignity. Butch knows what I look like a la nude –"

Blossom and Bubbles exchanged confused glances.

"Buttercup... you didn't..." Blossom stuttered.

"NO!" Buttercup shouted in reply at the very thought of... it. "I was cleaning the water!"

"Ohhh," Bubbles said. "Well, I'm not hurt. A little grossed out... but who knew shark tasted so much like chicken?"

Buttercup and Blossom shivered in disgust.

"Well, what about you, Blossom?" asked Buttercup. "Did you get hurt?"

"Not really. It was touch-and-go when I got bit by the spider, but Brick saved me–" Her lip quivered and tears formed at the edge of her eyes.

Buttercup tried to change the subject. "You know, Butch really isn't such a bad guy. Sure he's evil and all, but he's good, too. Blossom, don't you agree? About Brick, too?"

Bubbles interrupted. "Boomer's really, really sweet, too!"

Blossom said nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The helicopter had arrived, and the Powerpuff Girls climbed in and it took off.

"_We have a full on ten-eighty two. Red's at the hospital, congrats to P on a job well flown," _the voice was heard over the radio.

"And how is Red?"asked the Girls' pilot.

Blossom looked up, suspense overwhelming her. Red! That must be Brick! P, that was the Professor!

"_Not too good. But at least he's out of our care now. God knows what'll happen next."_

Blossom's heart sank, and Bubbles and Buttercup glanced in her direction. "Everything's gonna be okay," said Bubbles, warmly.

Blossom pondered. But what if it wasn't?

**So, there's chapter thirteen for you. Just letting you know, there are two chapters left!**

**Thank you for all your support :)**

**Bye bye!**


	14. For the Better

**This chapter is dedicated to all the fluff-lovers out there. I hope it's... fluffy enough for you, I worked hard to make it sweet but not sappy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Blossom waited nervously outside the hospital room where Brick was. He had been unconscious now for about three hours, and he was beginning to worry the doctors.

A nurse stepped out from the room looked gloomy. Blossom jumped up from her seat and noticed the woman's expression. "Is he... okay? What's wrong?"

The nurse sighed and looked directly into Blossom's pink eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

She sighed and Blossom prepared for the worst.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me," she burst into tears.

Blossom stood there, confused.

"Oh, _your_ boyfriend. Right. Oh, he's fine. You can go see him," the nurse said within breaks in the tears.

"He's not my –"

The nurse ran away sobbing.

Blossom scratched her head, but tried to shrug it off.

She entered the room.

There lay Brick, motionless, but eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. He was covered all over in bandages, and had a thick cast around his arm. He was hooked up to all sorts of machines and catheters. The doctors had taken away his hat, and now he looked like a normal person, with feelings -- and with hair. They had cut off his ponytail in order to bandage a bruise near his head. The very sight of him made Blossom want to cry.

"Oh, Brick, this is all my fault! I should have never let you go!" Blossom cried, running to his side. "I'm so, so sorry!"

Brick laughed, while smirking his signature bad-boy smile. It was hard for Blossom to see any humor in the situation.

He read her thoughts almost like a book. "The whole _thing _was my fault, Blossom. Remember? When I said to leave the plane on autopilot? I don't blame you. Actually, I blame you the least! And everybody is okay, anyway. I don't blame myself anymore, and I definitely don't blame you..."

He closed his eyes for about two minutes, breathing heavily. Blossom waited patiently for them to open again. The ruby red eyes appeared once more, and Brick declared with a smile, "Hey, you promised..."

Blossom smiled, remembering the precious moment.

"Blossom," Brick asked, lovingly, "will you be my girlfriend?"

She beamed and accepted without words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butch waited in line at the cafeteria. On his plate he carried a large soda, two packs of fries, and one large, juicy, foot-long steak. Aside from a few bruises, some relatively deep cuts, and a major headache, he felt fine.

He felt fine but very lonely.

Untrue to his usual self, he didn't feel like running around. He didn't feel like screaming. Amazingly, he didn't feel like _fighting_.

He wondered where Buttercup was now. He hadn't seen her since they had been stranded on the island. As horrible an experience as it had been for them, they had grown a lot and learned a lot from it. Thanks to this "trip", he felt entirely different about the Powerpuff Girls – and one in particular.

With his eyes down on the ground, he walked to an empty table. As he looked up, a figure stood in front of him. It was –

"Buttercup!" he said.

"Butch!" She returned the happy greeting.

Butch looked down at her plate. On her tray sat a large soda, two packs of fries, and _two _large, juicy, foot-long steaks.

Butch smiled. "Look. I underestimated you. Really. I thought that girls were 'sissy', before, and... stupid. But I learned so much more now. They're not, and you... you are..."

Buttercup giggled. "Come here you big idiot."

She dropped her tray and pulled Butch into a kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bubbles was shopping for a get-well card for Brick. She still had the taste of pills to fight the bacteria in her stomach from the shark -- a chalky taste that was plastered to her taste buds. She didn't particularly like Brick out of the Rowdyruff Boys -- she much preferred Boomer -- but being the caring and considerate person she was, she wanted to show her support.

She picked up two cards -- a blue one and a green one that both had the words _**Get Well Soon**_ displayed on the covers. She debated which one she should get.

"I think Brick would like _this _one," someone said, pointing to one that lay on a shelf by itself. It was red, and the words on the front read _**You'd Better Get Better Fast**_. Bubbles turned around. It was Boomer.

He was holding a box of chocolates and a single red rose. He was on crutches after the many stitches the doctors had put into his injured leg.

"Aww," immediately Bubbles's heart melting, and she accepted the gifts.

"What are they boys at school gonna think when they hear I kissed a girl?" asked Boomer, smiling, his eyes twinkling in admiration.

"Well..." Bubbles said shyly.

"Yeah?"

"You know what _I _think?" she asked.

"What?"

"They're all going to be super-jealous," she kissing Boomer on the cheek in a little-girlish way. Boomer returned the kiss only this one was on the lips.

_Bubble gum lip gloss_, Boomer thought. _I should have guessed._

Bubbles pulled away after a few seconds, and giggled. She picked up the red card, accepted the gifts, and they walked hand in hand towards their siblings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It was so... fluffy. Heh.**

**But anyway, please review. Pwease spare a minute to make my day :)**

**There is one more chapter left, sort of a sweet and short mix, just in conclusion. Thanks for reading!  
**


	15. In Conclusion

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Buttercup: **In a way, the disaster really did help us. It changed us, and for the better. We realized that although we all have differences, once you get to know someone, you might just... well, love them. After all, they might turn out to be a lot like you are. You might both love beating the beep out of things!

**Butch:**You may both like wrestling or you may both like... drawing – whatever. It just shows that even if you are complete opposites – even _enemies_ – you might just like the girl. I mean person. So anyway, although you may change from your experiences, don't lose yourself. In other words, don't be afraid to kick someone where the sun don't shine if they get on your nerves.

**Bubbles: **I'm really, _really_ happy we got our superpowers back once we got to Townsville. I got really tired of being a Power_less_ Girl! After taking _that_ vacation – and after a bit of coaxing – the Rowdyruff Boys decided to become good. For good. Hee-hee!

**Boomer: **Sometimes people can boss you around, and take you for a person who is shallow and dumb, but remember, you're not. You just might be the sharpest shed in the tool! After trying to become good, we realized that as long as we had superpowers, we were always going to use them for bad. It was just natural... So, we decided to take a bit of Antidote X. Now we aren't called dumb! – or at least not me.

**Blossom: **And who says true love is only in fairy tales? I, for one, don't believe that's true! Heh. It's also in cartoons. But anyway, I'm still dating that _special someone_, and don't expect to stop any time soon – or ever. But don't worry – there's always quiet time in a relationship so that you can stop and read a good book.

**Brick: **And, another one of the lessons you can take away from this, don't be too bossy and overconfident. You might not know if you really are making the right decision. It's always nice to have another person there to guide you... But it's okay to be a dictator once and awhile... or a lot. And bossing around the idiots can be considered a hobby, in case you were wondering.

**Dexter (from **_**Dexter's Laboratory)**_: Hey! Hey, you cannot _end_ this story! When do _I _get to kiss Blossom, _hmmmmmm_? When do _I _get to have Blossom as _my _girlfriend?! What does that stupid _Brick_ have that _I_ don't?

**Narrator: **The sense to know when to shut up. And once again the day is saved, thanks to... The PRPRGBs. Whew.


	16. Survival of the Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**I had **_**so**_** much fun writing this story.** I really you hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. I don't think there will be a sequel (after all, what would I write about?)

And like all other people sometimes I got bored. Later on I deemed some of these irrelevant, stupid, or whatever else. So I wrote little scenes with either 1. Tasteless Humor or 2. Actual Humor. Once written, I knew they never seriously had a chance at getting into the story. But I kept them anyway, and they will soon be posted under _Bloopers_. Read these if you feel like you need a laugh, or are just very bored.

If there are any questions about why I wrote the things I did, if you disagree with something, or if you have any other comments, please review. Yes, I read them over and over... heheheheheheh. You have no idea how happy it makes me to take ten minutes from the day to read your reviews.

I will not be writing more Powerpuff Girl Fan Fiction (you guys were all so kind to me on my first story, thank you _so_ much!) I'm sorry to anyone who enjoyed this story, but I have gotten tired of having to constantly log on to check stats and update, and I know it sounds babyish but I just don't feel like doing it anymore. I'll stick to reading and reviewing.

What else can I say...?

Oh, right.

There's no actual ending to anything, just some mushy-gushy fluff in Chapters 14 and 15 that you have all been waiting for. I guess now that the TV show is off the air, we'll never really know. I guess it's up for grabs what happens to the Puffs.

If you want me to read and review your story, I'd be more than happy to :)

Thank you all so much, again, and have a nice life!


	17. Survival of the Bloopers

**Survival of the Bloopers**

_I took away the other two bloopers, and so I just left the one that I really thought was funny (I reread the bloopers again and was like… : ) So, here's one little short blooper for you:_

**Blossom, Brick – Morning in the Jungle**

Blossom opened her eyes. Leaves surrounded her, but the morning sun shown brightly through the cracks. She felt much better this morning, apparently the poisons were wearing off.

Brick was sound asleep next to her on the grass.

She stood up, not wanting to wake him, and left the shelter. Outside was beautiful in the early morning air. It gave Blossom a new hope of escaping the forest alive and finding the others. It gave her a good feeling… but, something was bad. Something _smelled bad_.

She looked around and screamed at what she saw.

There, in the bush next to her, lay a rotting, dead porcupine.

"Brick, Brick!" she screamed. "There's a dead thing outside! That's what's causing the smell!"

Brick paused. "You mean to say… that that smell _wasn't_ me?"


	18. Updated

UPDATE!

Survival 2 Prologue is NOW UP! (12/4/07)


End file.
